El perro y la bruja
by Floreli Baratheon
Summary: Una nueva matrimonial entra en vigor. Hermione Granger deberá encontrar un marido sangre pura.Su elección final parece descabellada, pero ella la encuentra bastante lógica. SiriusxHermione.
1. La ley

¡Hola! Esta es otra historia sobre leyes matrimoniales. Como bien supondrán, Sirius Black sigue vivo, así como Lupin. Está situada tres años después de la derrota de Voldemort.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

¡Disfruten y dejen su review!

* * *

Ley

—Mamá, papá, voy a casarme —dijo Hermione Granger en cuanto sus padres abrieron la puerta.

Tan pronto había recibido la carta, Hermione había huido de la madriguera.

Desde hacía meses existían rumores de que el ministerio de magia trabajaba en algo muy secreto y muy grande. El profeta no tardó en investigar y especular. Estaba claro que se trataba de algo referente a la población mágica, ya que el movimiento comenzó luego de un censo. También se sabía que se tocarían leyes por la entrada y salida de abogados y expertos en la ley mágica.

Sin embargo, hasta ese día se resolvió el misterio. Una carta gruesísima fue entregada a cada mago o bruja soltero entre los 17 y 40 años.

—Vale, esto va a ser difícil de explicar —los tres Granger se encontraban ahora en el salón, sentados y más o menos en calma—, ya sabéis que la última guerra ha causado una baja demográfica considerable, además de emigración en masa de familias enteras. Bueno, pues los del ministerio han llegado a la conclusión que si no se da en estos próximos diez años un subidón en la tasa de natalidad, se extinguirán los magos en Reino Unido. Por tanto se ha implementado una nueva ley mágica que nos obliga a casarnos… en condiciones muy específicas.

Jane y Charles estaban pasmados, pero procesaban la información a toda velocidad, y comprendían lo que las palabras de su hija implicaban. Esperando expectantes más información.

—Bueno, pues se ha informado a cada integrante de la comunidad mágica de su situación —dijo mientras extendía un folder hacia sus padres— En la primera página se explica lo que ya os he contado. En la segunda explica por qué no podemos casarnos con extranjeros para crear un boom demográfico. Bueno, resulta que hace siglos se implantaron una serie de hechizos sobre las instituciones más importantes de la comunidad: El ministerio y Hogwarts. Estos encantamientos se pensaron para que si las generaciones que vienen superan determinada cifra de sangre extranjera, el cuerpo de gobierno y el colegio desactiven sus barreras defensivas. Disuadiendo de invasiones a otras potencias.

En este punto, el matrimonio Granger empezaba a comprender que sería difícil replicar contra una ley que tenía tantas causas que proteger.

—Entonces, en mi caso particular, al tener veinte años y ser hija de muggles, mi única opción es casarme con un mago de entre 17 y 40 años sangre limpia.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Existe una forma de evadirlo?

—Yo también lo pensé, no lo crean. Sin embargo, la penalización por incumplir la ley es el destierro de la comunidad mágica en Reino Unido por traición a la patria. Además si en este rango de edad no se llega a las 350 parejas, la ley terminará abarcando a todos los ciudadanos en edad reproductora, es decir, niñas desde su primera menstruación.

En la habitación había un innegable sentimiento lúgubre. Hermione tendría que casarse inminentemente contra su voluntad no sólo para evitar la extinción mágica, sino para salvar a pequeñas brujas de un destino terrible.

—La buena noticia es que me han entregado una gran lista con candidatos —dijo la bruja tratando de sonar positiva—. Hay veinte en total. ¿Les apetece verlos? Podemos iniciar con algunos que yo conozca.

—En mala hora fue Ron a casarse con otra, Hermione —dijo Jane lamentando que hacía un año el menor de los Weasley había contraído nupcias con la jovencita Lavander.

—Pffff

Lo que menos quería el Charles Granger era ver una lista en la que inevitablemente estaría el futuro esposo de su hija, con el que tendría que formar una familia sin amor. Y a pesar de eso, se entregó a la tarea de evaluar a los candidatos.

—A ver, está… Zabini B, Nott T, Burke E, Malfoy D…

—¿Ese Malfoy no es tu compañero que solía molestarte todo el tiempo y quien terminó unido a las fuerzas del señor oscuro?

—Sí… desgraciadamente la mayoría de magos sangre pura concordaban con la forma de pensar de Voldemort… ¡Mira ahí está Neville! ¡Y Sirius! Vaya…

—Mira por donde, ese Neville podría ser un buen partido, tiene pinta de que lo podrías manejar a tu antojo…

—¡Papá!

Cada candidato tenía una serie de características que incluían familia, propiedades, rango de estudios, profesión y otra información destacable, así como una gran foto de ellos para evaluarlos.

Hermione se inclinó ante el expediente de Sirius. Durante algunos años había olvidado que era un sangre pura y que era inmensamente rico. Heredero de la honorable familia Black y soltero codiciado de 38 años. Desde el fin de la guerra, con las heridas un poco sanadas y Harry viviendo en su casa, Sirius Black había recuperado algo de su antigua personalidad chispeante, arrogante y ligeramente vanidosa. Su aspecto físico mejoró considerablemente, se le veía sano, atlético, y su cabello volvía a ser una cabellera digna de admiración.

La bruja se preguntó cuántas cartas tendría ahora mismo el mago de brujas pidiéndole matrimonio…

—Vale, está Neville, habrá que preguntarle si tiene una candidata… aunque ya les digo yo que no me veo con él, es demasiado blandengue. Hemos marcado a los otros magos que no colaboraron con Voldemort y probablemente no me llamarían sangresucia en el altar. Son 7 opciones. Tal vez mande una carta a quienes me inspiren más confianza y entonces, a elegir.


	2. El elegido

elegido

Resulta que de las 7 opciones de Hermione ahora sólo cuatro estaban solteros, el resto había encontrado pareja al entrar en vigor la ley mágica. Y de esos cuatro, dos ya le habían dejado clara su postura "Tal vez con una bruja más calladita, guapa" "Vamos, no podría estar con la mejor amiga de Potter ni aunque me pagaran". Sólo quedaban Theodore Nott y Marcus Karev.

Theodore Nott era un Slytherin taciturno cuyo padre sí que había participado en la guerra y quien le había encerrado en una mazmorra de su propio castillo por no concordar con las ideas del Lord oscuro. Había sido su compañero de curso en Howgarts y ya desde entonces era bastante reservado, no solía meterse con los menores ni molestar a los leones, y nadie se metía con él. Para Hermione había sido fácil hablar con él Llevaban tres citas, tenían claro que podían ser cordiales entre ellos, pero Theo era un hombre solitario y repentinamente un día envió una carta a Hermione diciéndole que no había nada que lo anclase a Reino Unido y por tanto, decidía marcharse en busca de la felicidad. Esperaba que ella lo comprendiera y lo perdonase.

Marcus era una historia aparte. Disfrutaba salir con Hermione en público, la atención que recibía al lado de la heroína de guerra y era muy hablador. Tanto que nunca dejaba a Hermione terminar una frase, contar una anécdota o dar su opinión sobre algo. Para la bruja, era un hombre muy cansino, aburrido y arrogante. Además le miraba demasiado el trasero con una expresión repugnante.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Harry? —Ambos se encontraban en el pequeño piso de la bruja, compartiendo un sofá y mirando analíticamente el techo.

—Podrías hablar otra vez con Burke... vamos, el que seas mi amiga no significa que vaya a odiar a tu futuro esposo.

—Ya, pero explícaselo a él.

—Podrías considerar a algunos de los que se vieron envueltos en la guerra, después de todo, éramos unos niños.

—Ya lo imagino en todos los periódicos "Hermione Granger, futura señora Malfoy"

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y acto seguido la habitación se llenó con un silencio tenso.

Harry había arreglado su boda con Ginny y se casarían en dos semanas, exactamente 10 días antes del plazo para que todos contrajeran nupcias. Neville iba a casarse con Hannah Abott. Luna con Dennis Creevey. George Weasley se casaría con Angelica Johnson. Percy con una extraña secretaria del ministerio. Sirius Black con… ¡Sirius! Po supuesto, así de primeras sonaba descabellado, pero si lo analizaba mejor...

—Oye, Harry ¿Tú crees que tu padrino quiera casarse conmigo?

Fue entonces que al héroe de guerra le dio un ataque de tos increíble.

—Bueno, Mione, eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, joven… tienes todas las cualidades, no veo por qué alguien en su sano juicio no quería casarse contigo. Sin embargo con Sirius, bueno, si ignoramos el tema de la edad —dejó la frase a medias.

Aquella idea tan loca rondó por la cabeza de Hermione toda la noche. Sirius desde luego no despreciaba a los muggles, era educado, guapo, divertido, era miembro de la orden del fénix, educado, guapo, divertido… vale. Sólo había que ignorar el hecho de que era dieciocho años más grande que ella. Y que era prácticamente el padre de su mejor amigo. Y que era dieciocho años más grande que ella.

Al día siguiente. Hermione Granger tocó a la puerta de Grimmauld place. Cuando un recién despertado Sirius Black le abrió, la pequeña bruja sólo pudo tomar aire profundamente.

* * *

¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo! Como ven las cosas van avanzando. Dejen su review con su opinión, es la única forma de saber si les gusta. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. La propuesta

3\. La propuesta

— Buenos días, supongo —Sirius Black por la mañana aparecía fresco y guapo, con una bata de seda negra sobre otro pijama de seda igualmente negra.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro, adelante.

Desde el término de la guerra Grimmauld place había sido completamente remodelada. Todos los tapices de las paredes habían sido cambiados, las ventanas ampliadas y todas las cortinas abiertas. Ahora fluía el aire y la luz reinaba. Ya no era más la lúgubre prisión domiciliaria de Sirius Black. Cuando las aguas se calmaron y se volvió a juzgar al mago, se le declaró completamente inocente y fue condecorado. Mejoró su casa, cuidó de su salud, intentó sanar sus viejas heridas y llevó a Harry Potter a vivir con él. El trío dorado pasaba largas temporadas de tiempo en aquella mansión y la llenaban de vida. Los días de invierno, junto al calor de la chimenea, Sirius solía contar para los tres jóvenes algunas de las hazañas más memorables de los merodeadores y Lily Evans.

Sirius condujo a Hermione hacia el salón y cuando ella tomó asiento en su butacón favorito, conjuró una bandeja de té mientras se sentaba para escucharla.

— Sirius, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El aludido tiró el té caliente sobre sus piernas.

— ¡Joder, Hermione!

La bruja decidió que eso no podía ser considerado como una respuesta, así que continuó.

— Mira, Sirius, ya sé qué es lo que vas a decir. Que soy casi veinte años menor que tú, que eres como el padre de mi mejor amigo, que soy demasiado listilla para ti… Vale, eso no. Pero no me mires así. Sin embargo, las ventajas son muchas más. Ambos estamos en busca de pareja, tú una nacida de muggles y yo un sangre pura, tú eres un héroe de guerra como yo, no vamos a tratar de aprovecharnos de la fama del otro. Ambos somos atractivos y saludables. Congeniamos bien. Y más importante ambos tenemos la madurez suficiente para manejar un matrimonio concretado sin amor, podemos hacer de nuestra vida una llevadera sin peleas o miseria —Hermione terminó de enumerar sus puntos y miró expectante a quien podría ser su futuro esposo.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? No es algo que podamos deshacer después de tiempo. No te voy a mentir, eres hermosa, inteligente y joven, pero no me apetece especialmente terminar odiándonos después de unos años. Es una decisión que no podemos tomar a la ligera, determinará el rumbo de nuestra vida desde ahora.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Ella sabía todo eso, sabía que un matrimonio era para siempre y que al final de su vida tendría una familia con Sirius Black, ella misma sería Hermione Black si él aceptaba aquello. Y sin embargo, era su mejor opción. Mucho mejor que un hombre que odiaba a los que eran como ella, o que un hombre que lo único que quería de ella era su reputación y su cuerpo. Mucho mejor que ser alejada para siempre de su hogar, de su familia. Ella sabía todo eso, y de pronto, la presión del último mes hizo mella en ella.

— Venga, Sirius. Soy tu mejor opción y tú la mía —dijo con voz temblorosa. Desvió la mirada dudando en continuar —. Yo realmente no quiero casarme con alguien que sólo mira mi cuerpo, ¿sabes? O con alguien que considera a mis padres escorias, como a mí misma. O con alguien que… Tal vez tú sí tengas una mejor opción, pero tú definitivamente eres el mejor partido para mí.

En aquel momento, una chispa de determinación brilló en los ojos de Sirius. Hermione lo había conmovido. Él le debía más que la vida a la bruja, y si estaba en su poder salvarla de un futuro miserable, lo haría sin dudar. Merlín sabía que no tenía malas intenciones y que siempre trataría de honrar a aquella mujer que le confiaba su vida, y eventualmente su familia.

Con todo ello en mente, salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, y cuando regresó, lo hizo con una cajita de terciopelo negro.

— A los niños sangre pura solían darnos tutorías desde los cinco años hasta el momento de entrar a Howgarts. En la mayoría de las familias existía una clase de historia con la biografía y hallazgos de ancestros importantes para cada familia a través de los siglos, así como una explicación tediosa del árbol genealógico y nuestra relación con los demás sangre pura. Desde muy pequeño supe que este no era mi mundo. La constante etiqueta, las apariencias, las riquezas, las joyas, la pureza, la distinción… nada de eso se sentía bien para mí. En una ocasión, escuché la historia de Eridanus Black, quien se había enamorado de una distinguida francesa, hija de una de las familias más respetadas de la comunidad mágica en París. Si bien su padre era sangre pura, su madre era mestiza por su abuela muggle, y como en aquel tiempo se investigaba la procedencia de sangre exhaustivamente, se le fue prohibido terminantemente desposarla. Lo declararon mentalmente inestable (Algo preferible que ser traidor de la sangre), lo encerraron y fingieron que no existió. Para todos los niños esa historia era una mera fantasía inventada por los adultos para amedrentarnos, pero una vez pude explorar las cámaras de joyería de la familia, encontré esto: Se trata de un simple anillo de plata con un ópalo como piedra preciosa. Supe que era la sortija con la que pretendía Eridanus Black pedir en matrimonio a su chica francesa, verás, todos los anillos de la familia se tratan de pesados aros de plata con pretenciosas grabaciones y pesadas esmeraldas u obsidianas. Él quería la luz y la pureza para ella, quería hacerlo diferente. Él fue por quién supe que mi apellido no condiciona mi comportamiento. Así que Hermione —Sirius se arrodilló ante ella, tomándola de la mano— ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, siguiendo la promesa que este anillo representa?

* * *

Bueno, ya está. Hemos avanzado y en principio la naciente relación pinta bien. ¡Cuéntenme en los reviews qué les ha parecido este capítulo y qué han pensado sobre los personajes!


	4. La noticia

4\. La Noticia

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en la madriguera aquel día por la tarde. Hacía tiempo que Lavander no lo acompañaba más. Trabajaba mucho, de iba muy temprano por la mañana y regresaba al terminar la tarde exhausta, pero satisfecha. Antes de casarse con Ron, Lavander junto a su mejor amiga Parvati, había abierto un salón de belleza en el callejón Diagon. Al inicio el negocio iba normal, las viejas conocidas de ambas chicas solían pasarse por ahí unas cuantas veces a la semana, sin embargo, todo cambió con la nueva ley matrimonial. Lo que fue una desgracia para muchos, para ciertos negocios, fue una bendición.

Ahora Lavander pasaba sus días preparando a cientos de mujeres para el momento más especial de sus vidas. Novias, damas de honor, familiares, tenía tanto trabajo que apenas de vía la cara a Ron durante el día. Pero por la noche, después de la ducha y de la cena que solía preparar el chico, la estilista contaba con todo entusiasmo las noticias del día a su marido, los cotilleos de cada relación, las premisas, los detalles, la lista de invitados de casa nueva unión, si antes ya amaba su trabajo, ahora, la nueva mujer Weasley, ya no quería salir de él.

A Ron le sentaba de maravilla ver a Lavander tan feliz. En Howgarts nunca imaginó que la chica locuaz con la que mantuvo una fugaz relación, terminaría siendo la mujer que lo haría feliz. Y es que la guerra los había cambiado a todos, en el caso de la leona, los tiempos oscuros la llevaron a sentar cabeza, pensar en sus prioridades y madurar. Decidió emprender un negocio, decidió que quería una familia e hijos y decidió que sería la mejor en todo lo que hiciera. Claro que nada en el mundo podría cambiar su naturaleza cotillera, pero era uno de esos gustitos no tan benéficos que se permitía.

Por su parte, Ronald había descubierto su vena inventista. Junto con su excompañero de casa, Dean Thomas, había inventado un artilugio que permitía comunicación inmediata entre magos y brujas que se hubiesen conectado con anticipación. Se trataba de un rectángulo dividido en dos partes, la primera, para recibir notas de manera instantánea, y la segunda, para responder o enviar sus propias notas. No era ideal para mensajes largos, ya que la capacidad para enviar y recibir era bastante corta, pero resultaba muy útil para emergencias y recados simples. Ese innovador objeto mágico, rompió numerosos récords en ventas la primera semana de su lanzamiento, ya que una vez explicado y entendido su mecanismo, resultó irresistible para la mayoría de los magos no contar con ese nuevo servicio de mensajería.

Sí, a Ron la vida le trataba muy bien. Ahora incluso había comprado un terreno donde planeaba construir una enorme casa, lo bastante cerca de la madriguera para considerarlo hogar, y lo suficientemente lejos de ella para tener su espacio junto a su mujer.

Nunca se arrepentiría de las decisiones que había tomado, y sin embargo, cuando la ley matrimonial entró en vigor y encontró a Hermione siendo obligada a casarse con un mago sangre pura, no pudo más que pensar en qué sería de ambos formando una familia. Desde luego él sería mejor marido para ella que cualquier serpiente venenosa adoradora de Voldemort (Aunque todos se habían redimido de cara a la galería), sin embargo él estaba felizmente casado y no había nada que pudiese hacer. Resultaba verdaderamente duro para él, ver a su mejor amiga debatiéndose entre opciones imposibles para elegir a su compañero de vida. La amaba, y no de la forma en que un hombre amaba a una mujer, sino de la forma en que se ama a la familia. Para él era un alivio que todos sus hermanos hubiesen encontrado una pareja a la que parecían querer, que su hermana fuese a formar una familia con su mejor amigo, que no tuviesen que pasar por la penosa situación de Hermione, pero le comprimía el corazón no poder ayudarla. Incluso tenía ridículas pesadillas en las que Goyle la desposaba y siempre despertaba gritando en la parte del beso.

Harry y él se encontraban discutiendo la última conversación con la que hasta el momento era la señorita Granger, en la que él no había podido participar porque asistía a la boda de una de las amigas de Lavander.

— Entiendo perfectamente a Hermione, ese tío es un idiota integral. Hemos coincidido en algunos partidos de Ginny, aparentemente él también es hermano de una jugadora del equipo. A pesar de no tener esos prejuicios de sangre, se nota desde lejos su falta de cerebro —Contestó Ron.

— Ya, le he recomendado que investiguemos a fondo a algunos de los que estuvieron con Voldemort. Algunos pudieron ser verdaderamente obligados a participar

— ¡No puedo creer que el idiota de Sacrabott le haya negado un indulto a Hermione! Con todo lo que hizo en la guerra, deberían dejarla en paz.

— Sabes que nuestro nuevo ministro es duro —Dijo Harry con una mueca —, para él nadie está exento de cumplir la ley ni aunque haya eliminado una parte del alma de Voldemort.

— Pfff. La idea de verla casada con un extraño me corroe — se quejó Ron.

Guardaron silencio sumidos en pensamientos funestos. Quedaban exactamente veintitrés días para que el plazo en que todos debían estar casados se cumpliera. Aquella ley había atado de brazos a la comunidad mágica al completo. El exilio de la comunidad mágica y las consecuencias de no lograr 350 nuevos matrimonios, eran razones de sobra para que Hermione nos descansara hasta encontrar esposo y casarse. Harry no había intentado disuadirla, nunca le dijo que no era tan malo el no poder volver a Londres, el no estar con sus amigos y con su familia, con las personas que la vieron crecer y formarse como persona. Él sabía cuán importante era rodearse de tus seres queridos. Personas como Molly Weasley, a quienes nunca les faltó un consuelo y amor, sí que se lo dijeron "No es el fin del mundo, querida. No es que se nos prohíba visitarte, ni mantener el contacto, todos podemos viajar. Podrías mirarlo como una mudanza definitiva a otro país. Nuevas experiencias, miles de personas por conocer. Seguro tus padres podrían acompañarte." Hermione había agradecido sus palabras pero su sentido de pertenencia y el hecho de que no podría llamar hogar a un sitio lejos de su familia, la impulsaban a seguir luchando.

Harry entendía todo eso. La pertenencia que ella sentía era muy parecida a la que él mismo sentía.

Perdidos en sus reflexiones, no escucharon que la puerta se abría, y hasta que Hermione se encontraba delante de ellos, notaron su llegada.

— Harry, ya puedes llamarme madrina.

Por aquellas épocas, los ataques de tos, tirar el té y atragantarse como Ron lo estaba haciendo, eran reacciones comunes que Hermione provocaba al abrir la boca.

— Antes de que os explote la cabeza, sí, me voy a casar con Sirius Black —Afirmó Hermione.

— Pensé que era sólo una broma…

— Bueno, si lo piensas fríamente, tiene sentido —Opinó Ron —. Quiero decir, omitiendo el hecho de que Hermione perderá su virginidad con tu padrino, yacerá con él hasta tener un determinado número de hijos y compartirá el resto de su vida con él.

— Gracias por recordarlo, Ron —Respondió una muy abochornada Hermione —, ahora tendré una cena con mis padres y Sirius con esas ideas en la cabeza.

— Vamos, si yo fuera mujer no tendría problema en tirármelo, entrena cada tarde para el quiddich —Divagó el pelirrojo como si rozar la locura fuese un mecanismo de defensa frente al shock.

— ¡Por Merlín, Ronald!

— No voy a preguntarte si estás segura porque es evidente —comenzó Harry guardando la compostura—. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de que tu esposo sea mi padrino, puedes contarme lo que quieras con total confianza.

— Oh, Merlín. Gracias.

— También puedes contar conmigo. Prometo no decir nada a Lavander, aunque ya no es tan cotilla… con las cosas importantes.

Con el resto de los Weasley la cosa no fue tan fácil.

— ¡Por dios, Hermione, podría ser tu padre! —Gritó una escandalizada Molly.

— ¡Nadie hubiera imaginado que te gustaran maduros! —Soltó George con carcajada.

— ¡Madre mía que hermoso anillo! —Alabó Lavander, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a su marido, quién enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo.

— Es un buen hombre —Aportó Arthur viendo el lado positivo.

— ¡Vamos, que no tienes un pelo de tonta! —Dijo la menor de los Weasley guiñándole el ojo a Hermione en gesto pícaro.

— ¡Ginny! —Gritaron Harry y Hermione muy rojos.

Al final del día Hermione estaba muy cansada.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de sus padres a punto de llamar a la puerta. Un muy elegante Sirius Black la acompañaba intentando animarla.

Cuando Charles Granger abrió finalmente la puerta, miró analíticamente al hombre junto a su hija. Su idea de Sirius Black, a pesar de saber su historia por boca de Hermione desde tercer grado, era la de un prófugo de la justicia que había burlado la seguridad de la prisión mágica más terrorífica ubicada en una isla para cumplir sus deseos de venganza. A pesar de saber que él no cometió los crímenes de los que se le acusaron en principio no se fiaba de él.

Una vez pasadas las presentaciones incómodas donde Hermione presentaba a su prometido y su padre lo miraba con hostilidad, y su madre lo miraba con apreciación femenina. Lo cierto era que Jane Granger lo había imaginado viejo, decrépito y anticuado. La verdad era muy diferente, se presentaba con un aspecto saludable y con una vitalidad propia de las almas jóvenes. Era sorprendentemente apuesto y tenía un porte aristocrático que le dotaba de una elegancia natural en todo momento. No sería un mal yerno. A pesar de ser 10 años menor que ella —el matrimonio Granger habían tenido a su hija casi a los 30 años— presentaba un aspecto aún más actualizado que la propia Hermione.

— Y cuéntenos, Sirius ¿Usted a qué se dedica? —comenzó Charles con el interrogatorio que intuía era indispensable para los futuros maridos de las hijas de papi.

— Bueno, proveo de pociones raras a instituciones como el Ministerio o San Mungo.

— ¿También pociones rejuvenecedoras? —continuó el señor Granger entrecerrando los ojos. Hermione y su madre soltaron una risita.

— Esto…

— Entonces imagino que económicamente hablando te irá bien.

— En realidad ni yo ni Hermione tendíamos que trabajar si no quisiéramos, tengo una gran herencia.

— ¿Está usted insinuando que mi hija no trabajará cuando se case usted? —Interrogó Charles airado.

— ¡Creo que la cena está lista! —intervino rápidamente Jane.

La cena familiar había terminado sin muchas complicaciones. Ahora Hermione caminaba del brazo de Sirius tranquilamente hacia un lugar seguro para aparecerse.

— Jamás había conocido a los padres de una chica. Por eso no estaba preparado para ser acribillado por preguntas… —comentó Sirius relajado.

— Vamos, no fue tan malo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Tu padre me lanzó esa mirada acusadora toda la noche!

— Él sólo quiere conocer mejor al chico con el que va a ver el futbol los domingos por la tarde…

— ¿Ver el futbol los domingos por la tarde? Eso realmente suena como tener una familia.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Lo cierto era que desde la declaración de Sirius y la historia del anillo de bodas que le entregó, ella pudo hacerse una idea más integral de la infancia de Sirius y su relación con la familia Black. A pesar de que su vida mejoró considerablemente cuando Harry comenzó a vivir con él, lo cierto era que Hermione tenía una idea muy reducida de su relación familiar con el resto de los Black: Narcisa Malfoy y Andrómeda Tonks.

Recordaba que en la unión entre Remus y Nyphandora, Sirius fue, claramente, el padrino de bodas junto a una gran amiga de Tonks (Como aún después de casada le gustaba que la llamaran). Solían decir que ahora eran oficialmente familia y se frecuentaban a menudo, pero ella tenía la impresión de que a Sirius le costaba abrirse y dejar entrar a los demás a su mundo personal.

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a comer para preparar mejor nuestra boda, cariño? —Preguntó juguetón Sirius Black tomándola por la cintura, con actitud socarrona.


	5. La Cita

5\. La cita

Hermione había tenido algunas citas en su vida. La primera e inolvidable, con Viktor Krum. Si Hermione tuviese que describirlo románticamente, diría que se parece al atardecer. Viktor era armonía y tranquilidad (Algo que a primera vista, no parecía encajar mucho con él). La había cortejado en silencio y con timidez, sonriéndole sinceramente e invitándola al baile. Había dicho algo como que si ella lo aceptaba, no sería por la fama, sería porque ella vería algo en su persona que valiera la pena más allá de lo que todos conocían sobre él. Hermione se había mordido el labio y en un impulso, había aceptado. Aún hoy, seis años después, se preguntaba cómo pudo haber dado esa respuesta tan precipitada, sin pensar. Lo cierto es que fue una buena decisión.

Viktor era un auténtico caballero, con las formas torpes pero de intenciones dulces. La trató como a una princesa, y pese a la diferencia de edad, tomó su primer beso. Por aquel entonces, la pequeña Granger pensaba mucho en ello. ¿Cómo sería aquello? ¿Sería Ron, cuando finalmente notara que ella era una chica? ¿Sería un desconocido, en un verano perdido sobre la arena caliente? ¿Sería un príncipe, que la besa, y repentinamente ella deja su forma de sapo? ¿Sería apasionado, torpe, inocente, dubitativo… o asqueroso?

La realidad fue que Viktor la besó con la timidez propia de su personalidad, y la fogosidad propia de su edad. Sólo un beso. Él era empático, y entendía que aquello era demasiado en una noche para una pequeña de 14 años. Así que simplemente la abrazó levemente y le habló sobre su familia, sobre su tarta favorita, sobre los campos que rodeaban su casa familiar.

Sí, Viktor había sido dulce. En su despedida, el búlgaro, en un ataque de pasión, le dijo que esperaría a que creciese, esperaría a que estuviera lista y entonces la llevaría a viajar por sus lugares favoritos, y tal vez entonces, se enamorarían perdidamente. Ambos sabían que habían encontrado buenos amigos.

Después de la guerra él la buscó. La encontró y la abrazó como quién abraza a alguien a quien has perdido. Parecía surrealista para él que alguien tan menuda y fina como ella hubiera luchado y contribuido en la derrota del mago más oscuro de la época. Pero no lo dudaba, conocía las capacidades y el temple de leona que ella guardaba tras su figura frágil.

Ahora cuando lo pensaba, si hubiese podido casarse con un extranjero, Hermione hubiese ido hasta la casa de Viktor y le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, así de buenas a primeras. Luego hubiesen viajado por el mundo antes de establecerse en un pequeño poblado junto a su primer hijo. Ella casi podía ver al búlgaro jugando con sus hijos bajo el sol. Aquellos pensamientos eran hasta cierto punto deprimentes por su carácter de imposibles.

Hermione también llegó a tener citas con Ron. Después de la guerra, todos (incluidos ellos mismos) asumieron que estaban juntos, y comenzaron a salir. Sus citas no distaban mucho de sus salidas como amigos, salvo por un par de besos experimentales donde no existía química. Pronto se dieron cuenta, realmente no funcionan como pareja. Era fácil intuirlo en su pose incómoda al estar más cerca de lo habitual para unos amigos, o a su falta de romanticismo, tacto y esa empatía particular que compartían las parejas.

De ahí en adelante, las citas que había tenido la brillante heroína, eran bastante sosas y poco dignas de mención. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta la cita que se le venía encima.

Que era, con seguridad, la más importante de su vida.

Porque aquel día, ella y su futuro esposo, Sirius Black, se presentarían ante el ministerio para anunciar su compromiso y pedir una fecha para la ceremonia. Hermione pensó que los inconvenientes que se le presentarían serían de índole especial y épica, y sin embargo, entró en pánico por algo bastante típico: el vestuario.

¿Qué ropa llevaba una mujer el día de su primera cita con su prometido, cuando irían también a anunciar oficialmente su compromiso al ministerio, y probablemente ante toda la comunidad mágica? No descartaba la idea de que su presencia en la oficina de futuros enlaces llamaría la atención tanto como cuando Harry fue a anunciar su boda (Cuando los periodistas se aglomeraron tomando fotos de todo y asfixiándolos a preguntas). Durante una semana hubo un especial en la boba revista Corazón de bruja sobre la vida amorosa de Harry desde el colegio y sobre su relación con Ginevra Weasley.

Sabía que su inminente unión con Sirius llamaría la atención hasta del ermitaño más huraño de la comunidad mágica. La aterrorizaban las preguntas, los artículos, el hostigamiento. Tenía experiencia en la correspondencia de cientos de ersonsn opinando sobre su presunta vida amorosa (información publicada por la aberrante Rita).

Respiró hondo y trato de olvidarse de sus penas más inmediatas.

Volviendo al tema de la ropa, Hermione consideró la idea de pedirle consejo a Ginny, pero lo descartó en la marcha al imaginar lo que le diría. "Vale, este vestido rojo, carmín en los labios, pestañas postizas y un delineado de impacto. Vamos nena, eres una fiera ¡Demuéstralo!" La sola idea ya le daba vértigo.

Luna no se interesaba en esos aspectos, su estilo le salía de su naturaleza un poco chiflada y finalmente no se enteraba mucho de las circunstancias. Cuando estaba pensando en hablar con Lavander porque era buena con el tema pero no tenían suficiente confianza, la iluminación llegó a Hermione: su madre.

Por supuesto. Cuando era más pequeña, siempre acudía a su madre para que la asesorara en esos aspectos. Su madre nunca la decepcionaba. Conocía mejor que nadie su estilo, sus límites, y una vez conociendo las circunstancias, era la mejor barajando todas las opciones y dando a Hermione un resultado mejor de lo que ella nunca pudiera imaginar.

— Veamos. Sirius es un hombre que tiene una apariencia imponente, la elegancia es algo inherente en él, y si tendrá una cita contigo llevará seguro algo más bien informal. Sin embargo, si también pasarán por el ministerio donde probablemente sean interceptados por la prensa, llevará su mejor traje de seriedad. Es una ecuación un poco compleja, pero estoy segura que él la balanceará de la mejor forma posible —Dijo Jane Granger con aire pensativo, mirando el armario de su hija y trabajando en su propia ecuación.

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su departamento para recibir a Sirius, llevaba un vestido violeta, con el cuello cuadrado y una caída elegante, el cabello trabajado en rizos discretos, las pestañas rizadas y un poco de brillo labial. El caballero que la miraba atentamente, iba vestido con una camisa negra, unos pantalones del mismo color, y con su habitual melena en estado puro de perfección.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

— Lista.

Llegaron al ministerio del brazo, levantando miradas a su paso e ignorándolas olímpicamente. No habían hablado oficialmente de como llevarían la noticia al público. Sirius se lo había contado a Remus y Andrómeda, pero no compartió con ella sus reacciones, y ella no le detalló fielmente como había sido la reacción de los Weasley.

Cuando llegaron al departamento improvisado que llevaba todo el papeleo de la nueva ley mágica, pudieron ver a una aburrida Rita Skeeter limándose las uñas. Hermione rezó a todos los magos antiguos que no los mirara, que se perdiera en su mundo.

El mago que los atendió, no se sorprendió por la extravagante pareja que estaba a punto de formarse, o al menos disimuló bien. Les pidió a ambos sus varitas y una gota de sangre, y les agendó su cita para la boda a las 12 del medio día dentro de dos semanas. Sólo tendrían que confirmar el lugar de la ceremonia y asistir una semana antes a San Mungo para su primer chequeo de fertilidad.

Cuando terminaron los trámites, ya había una cantidad sorprendente de reporteros y fotógrafos esperándolos. Gritos apremiantes con frases como "¿Tiene algo que compartir, señor Black?" "Es sin duda una increíble noticia, ¿quiere declarar algo, señorita Granger?" "¡Tenemos muchas preguntas!". Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y dijo con voz suave y amenazante:

— No tenemos declaraciones por el momento, pero sí prisa. Háganse a un lado por favor.

Hermione no era capaz de mirar tan firmemente al frente como lo hacía el hombre a su lado, miraba a su alrededor con una sensación de vértigo. Fue entonces, al ver unas horribles gafas que una chispa en Hermione se encendió y justo cuando la mismísima Rita gritaba "¿Hay algo que quieras decir, señorita Granger?", Hermione paró y le dijo:

— Pues ahora que lo mencionas, Rita, sí que hay algo que me gustaría que supieses, y anótalo bien. A cualquier insecto que se entrometa en nuestra vida privada o quiera aprovecharse de esta noticia para hacer su enero, lo voy a aplastar y destruir definitivamente — Dijo la chica fríamente, mirando a los ojos a la reportera.

— ¡Venga ya! ¿A qué ha venido eso? Ni el reportero más temerario se atreverá a escribir prensa rosa a partir de esto.

— Esa vieja bruja me lo debe — Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño — Desde cuarto grado empezó a hurgar en mi vida para escribir artículos amarillistas sobre mi vida amorosa y lanzándome a la comunidad mágica encima. Fue entonces cuando descubrí un pequeño secretito suyo y… vi nacer mi vena sádica. Lo cierto es que no quería que olvidase aquella época.

Cuando Sirius soltó una tremenda carcajada en medio de aquel restaurant muggle tan elegante, Hermione enrojeció tímidamente. Lo cierto era que ella nunca le había contado a nadie además de Harry y Ron esa hazaña suya, porque en el fondo le daba un poco de verguenza.

— ¡Ni yo en mis mejores tiempos fui así de cruel! — Dijo Sirius con notoria admiración.

— Vamos, sabes que se lo merecía.

— Bastante, pero cariño, nunca creí que tuvieses ese lado oscuro, voy a tener que llevármela con cuidado contigo.

Hermione enrojeció aún más. Sirius ahora le hablaba así. Le llamaba "cariño" o "querida" o "linda", y ella no sabía si era para aligerar la tensión entre ellos o era simplemente que Sirius se reía un poco a su costa. El caso era que iban hablando cada vez más, y a ella le iba costando menos ganar confianza. Y es que aunque hubieran convivido mucho los últimos seis años, ellos solos realmente habían tenido pocas conversaciones, y nunca sobre ellos mismos.

— Es evidente que sabemos muy poco el uno del otro — Dijo Sirius en un inusual tono serio—, por lo que te propongo hacernos preguntas y confesiones con total sinceridad para irnos conociendo desde una perspectiva diferente.

— Vale…

— Dime la cosa más vergonzosa que te haya pasado.

Hermione bufó. Aquel hombre iba en serio y directo. Pensó atentamente, y cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente, fue incapaz de retenerlo para sí.

— Pues la verdad el primer sueño húmedo que tuve, fue contigo, Sirius.

* * *

¡Bien! Ya está programada la boda y nuestra parejita empieza a conocerse.

En otras cuestiones, estoy publicando en plazos muy largo, pero si quieren que publique un capítulo un determinado día a la semana, escríbanlo en los comentarios y lo haré.

Dejen un Review con su opinión, ¿Qué les pareció Hermione hoy? ¿Ya le van tomando cariño a Sirius?


	6. Conversaciones

Capítulo 6. conversaciones.

— Eso facilitará las cosas entonces —Dijo Sirius luego de que Hermione le explicara que por la época de su despertar sexual estaba rodeada por hombres a los que consideraba familia (Dígase Harry y los Weasley), y ella asumía que Sirius era el hombre más cercano indicado para representar a los hombres del mundo en un ardoroso sueño húmedo.

— ¿Facilitar qué cosas?

— Nuestra noche de bodas —Contestó Sirius con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la pequeña "o" que formaron los labios de Hermione.

Lo cierto es que Hermione había pasado ese detalle de largo. Se había centrado demasiado en que pasaría con Sirius el resto de su vida y que tendría hijos con él pero no había reparado en el modo en que engendrarían esos hijos. Hermione enrojeció. Lo cierto era que ella ya no era virgen, y afortunadamente su primera vez no había sido con Ron (Ninguno podría soportar la pena después), sino con Viktor Krum. En uno de sus viajes a Bulgaria para pasar tiempo con él (en plan de amigos), una cosa había dado lugar a otra y finalmente había pasado. Viktor era un caballero en todos os sentidos y siempre se preocupó y ocupó de que ella disfrutara tanto como él. Ella había escuchado terribles historias sobre primeras veces terribles y sabía que era afortunada.

Sirius decidió continuar con la dinámica.

— Ahora deberías hacerme una pregunta, cariño.

Hermione enrojeció ante el apelativo.

— Veamos… ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado?

— No soy un hombre romántico. En Hogwarts me centré completamente en los merodeadores, que eran mi familia. Lo cierto es que salí con algunas chicas, pero no diría que me llegué a enamorar. James era un claro ejemplo de un hombre enamorado, desde tercer curso persiguiendo a Lily, hablando de ella, peleándose con ella, quejándose de ella. Las chicas con las que yo salí tenían claro que mi motivación no era el amor, era la aventura adolescente, el candor, y para ellas estaba bien, éramos un mutuo acuerdo de beneficios y respeto. Nunca las engañé… Después del colegio, bueno. Fue el turno de hacerse mayores tras la graduación. Mis prioridades fueron otras cuidar de mi familia, defender mis ideales. No cabía el amor para mí.

Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente. Sirius tenía el don de transportar a las personas allá donde su mente se encontraba, y ella era una experta en seguir historias.

— Entonces Hermione, ¿Qué esperas de nuestro matrimonio?

Aquello la tomó desprevenida.

— Nunca he sido fantasiosa, desde que la ley entró en vigencia he sabido que mi matrimonio no será por amor como el de mis padres, tampoco me cierro al respecto, pero ya lo he asimilado. Cuando te propuse matrimonio lo hice pensando en estabilidad, respeto y responsabilidad. Que son las bases que una familia necesita y que tú y yo juntos podremos dar a nuestros hijos. Hay nobleza en ti, bondad, diversión y cualidades de un potencial buen padre. Respecto a nosotros como pareja… eres desde luego un caballero, sé que nunca me harás daño y al contrario, me darás protección. Yo haré lo propio. Seré tu apoyo incondicional, una amiga en la que podrás confiar y la madre de tus hijos.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, aquello le dio más seguridad. Hermione era una romántica incorregible. Cada navidad leía Orgullo y prejuicio aunque se lo supiera de memoria, y su corazón seguía saltando como la primera vez. De niña había soñado casarse con su hombre amado como su madre, o no hacerlo definitivamente. Sin embargo, entendía la situación y aunque no le agradaba, había elegido quedarse en su mundo y quedarse con Sirius, a abandonar parte de sí misma en Reino Unido mágico. Como ya había renunciado decididamente a un matrimonio por amor, lo siguiente en su lista de prioridades era todo lo que podía tener con Sirius. Estaba satisfecha.

— Así que lo primero fue buscar un buen padre para tus hijos, eh. No pierdes el tiempo. Vas directamente a lo que vas —Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa burlona —. No te puedo prometer un final feliz a esta historia, pero te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi parte para cumplir tus expectativas.

— Gracias —Sirius no era menos de lo que ella había pensado. También era un caballero, aunque tal vez de armadura negra —. ¿Qué esperas tú de nuestro matrimonio?

— A estas alturas de mi vida, pensaba que moriría con un montón de hipogrifos habitando Grimmauld place —Dijo con una sonriendo de lado —. Lo cierto es que evito hacerme expectativas de los eventos por venir. Eres la idea de esposa perfecta, así que estoy perfectamente satisfecho con la mujer que estará a mi lado.

Hermione tuvo la sospecha de que Sirius estaba tomando su futura unión como una aventura divertida, y a ella como un reto complicado y agradable. No supo si aquello le agradaba.

— Mi turno. Hermione, —repentinamente se puso muy serio— ¿has tenido un orgasmo?

Ella alzó mucho las cejas antes de responder.

— Algunos, sí.

— Eso hará más divertida nuestra noche de bodas —Sirius ahora sonreía ampliamente con semblante divertido y relajado.

Hermione se preguntaba por qué él pensaba tanto al respecto. Lo cierto es que si se ponía a refeccionar sobre eso, no le resultaba terrible la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con Sirius. Ginny había acertado. Él era uno de esos hombres que pese al paso de los años, resultaba atractivo de forma innata. Ella sabía que él corría todas las mañanas, salía regularmente con Harry a jugar Quidditch, y se mantenía sano. Nunca le había visto sin camisa, pero se adivinaba bajo la ropa un cuerpo contorneado, brazos fuertes y era evidente su espalda ancha. Tal vez Hermione estaba pensando demasiado al respecto, porque de pronto el restaurante le pareció muy caluroso. Al hilo de eso, le surgió una duda. Estaba claro que a ella no le disgustaba Sirius, pero ¿Era recíproco?

— Sirius, ¿yo te parezco atractiva?

Él fingió analizarlo.

— Tienes un excelente trasero. ¡No es que me la pase viéndote! Esas cosas se ven involuntariamente… —Trató de excusarse mientras Hermione reía a carcajada limpia, porque Sirius se había sonrojado.

— Bueno, me alegra que no suponga u problema para ti acostarte conmigo.

— No, qué va…

— Tu turno.

— ¿Quisieras cambiar tu nombre después del matrimonio?

— Mhm, no lo sé.

— Aceptaré cualquiera que sea tu decisión, guapa.

La cita había ido bien. Tanto Sirius como Hermione habías quedado satisfecho con el resultado. Lo cierto era que había funcionado. Era un buen método para romper el hielo y entre tanto, tocar temas importantes. Tenían que habituarse a hablar y comunicarse cada duda, cada límite, a prepararse para el futuro.

Y ahora Hermione no dejaba de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Sirius. Maldita Ginny. ¿Tendría Sirius algún tatuaje? Se lo preguntaría la próxima vez.

¡Deja tu review!


	7. ¿Sentimientos?

7\. ¿Sentimientos?

Tal vez Hermione no debería sentirse avergonzada por mirar tanto a su fututo esposo, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitarlo.

Era el día de la boda de Harry. La madriguera nunca había estado tan limpia, tan reluciente, tan grande, tan llena de flores. Ginny era la menor de los Weasley, y además de eso era su única hija, por lo que su boda (y no con cualquier hombre, sino por un chico al que habían visto crecer y adoraban como si ya desde los doce años fuese de la familia), resultaba más memorable que las bodas de los otros hijos.

Hermione, por supuesto, era la dama de honor, junto a Ron, que sería el padrino de bodas. Hermione, Luna, Lavander y Fleur, vestían sendos vestidos celestes. Los hermanos de Ginny sólo habían estado tan elegantes en sus propias bodas. Sirius Black tomaba el papel de padre de Harry en aquella unión, y su aspecto era radiante. Para Hermione (Sin admitirlo nunca en voz alta), era el hombre más atractivo de la madriguera. Y había muchos.

La boda de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley era cuando menos el evento más esperado y hablado del año. No sólo porque fuera el niño que vivió, sino porque ahora, además del héroe trágico de la guerra anterior, era el jefe más joven en la historia del departamento de aurores. Y la flamante Ginny Weasley era una jugadora de Quidditch de talla internacional. En el último mundial, había sido la cazadora estrella de Inglaterra, contribuyendo en gran medida al tercer lugar en la copa. En fin, que eran unas celebridades innegables, y aquello había atraído a muchísima gente. Aunque sólo unos pocos periodistas afortunados habían tenido la suerte de ser aprobados por Ginny, quien se había negado rotundamente a que transmitieran la boda en tiempo real por toda Gran Bretaña.

Además de la numerosa familia Weasley, los amigos de la pareja también eran muchos, por lo que aun reduciendo la lista a los más íntimos, el número de asistentes a esa boda era abrumador.

Ginny, quien se preparaba para caminar al altar. Estaba sencillamente radiante. La melena recogida en un moño elegante con preciosas orquídeas como tocado, el vestido blanco inmaculado y las joyas que la misma Lily Evans había utilizado en su boda, la hacían sin duda una de las novias más bellas de la temporada (una temporada en la que habían alrededor de 3 bodas al día).

Arthur llevaba a su hija del brazo con una expresión indescifrable. No cabía en orgullo y felicidad, pero en sus ojos también cabían la melancolía y la nostalgia ¿En qué momento había crecido su hija? Aquella niña un poco salvaje, con la fuerza del fuego y a mirada de astucia y valentía. Le contentaba el hecho de saber que se iría con un hombre que honraría su espíritu y acompañaría sus aventuras. El mismo que ya había salvado una vez su vida. Estaba en buenas manos. Y aunque no lo estuviera, Ginny era suficiente fuego para quemar a quien le hiciese daño.

La ceremonia fue conmovedora. Tanto Ginny como Harry eran de pocas palabras y todos sus sentimientos podían sentirse en el aire mediante sus miradas de entrego absoluto y devoción.

La fiesta fue otro asunto. Los Weasley sabían de celebración y la música alegre e infinita hizo a todos bailar. Era cierto y bien sentida la alegría que los embargaba a todos, porque el amor es así, se siente en el aire.

Hermione disfrutaba dejándose llevar por la felicidad de sus amigos (que eran más bien familia sin lazos sanguíneos), pero también disfrutó observando furtivamente a cierto hombre de mirada brillante. Hacía tiempo pensaba con frecuencia en él, incluso había vuelto a _soñar_ con él. Y no era capaz de admitirlo. O de contarselo a sus amigas. Cosa que la obsesionaba, porque le daba una idea de qué tipo de sentimientos estaban germinando en su interior.

Aquella noche Sirius gozaba como pocas veces, hablando con todos, riendo con todos y recordando a todos quienes había amado. Y Hermione, atenta a cada sonrisa, a cada carcajada, lo miraba fingiendo no hacerlo, evitando ser vista. Vio como reía con ganas después de decirle algo a Molly Weasley, quien, enfurecida y sonrojada, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, evitando sonreír también. Lo observó cuando cantaba, junto a Lupin, alguna canción de su época que lo hacía sonreír con sentimiento, seguramente recordándole su tiempo como merodeador. Lo miró bromear con una anciana, haciendo uso de su galantería y alagándola hasta hacerla recordar su juventud.

Entonces Hermione, un poco abrumada, se dio cuenta que quería ser parte de aquello. Quería que Sirius la hiciera reír, compartiera su felicidad, sus recuerdos y su futuro con ella. ¿Era muy pronto para comenzar a quererlo? ¿Era muy descabellado desearlo? ¿Resultaba sorprendente pensarlo? Quería dejar de buscarle el lado lógico, de pensarlo desde una perspectiva racional, ¿no eran los sentimientos volátiles como el fuego y el deseo inflamable? En cuestión de amor, no había parámetros ni matemática para pensar.

Perdida en sus reflexiones, se sorprendió cuando el hombre que habitaba su mente haciéndola un caos, en persona, la invitó a bailar. Había elegido una canción lenta, íntima y sensual. Hermione se balanceaba a un ritmo agradable, disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de Sirius le otorgaba, aspirando su aroma y dándose cuenta que no le importaría despertar junto a él cada mañana, tanto en invierno como en verano, tanto en el alba como a medio día, compartiendo sus sábanas y sueños. Sería agradable.

Sirius, mientras tanto, llevaba el cuerpo de Hermione en un baile lento y tranquilo. Con su mano en la curva de la cintura. Con la cabeza de ella en su hombro, y su respiración relajada contra su cuello. Para él, el cuerpo de Hermione era tan delicado como una flor y tan fuerte como la leona que habitaba su espíritu. La admiraba profundamente, y desde que la había conocido, mientras ella le salvaba la vida haciendo alusión a su grandiosa nobleza, él había quedado prendado, de alguna manera, de aquella bruja.

Sirius no quería aceptar que, muy para sus adentros, la idea de unir su vida a la de Hermione lo emocionaba más allá de salir de la monotonía de su vida para vivir aquella gran aventura. Quizá se había rendido muy pronto a la idea de formar una familia, que había terminado suprimiendo sus anhelos respecto a ese tema. Quizá, las cosas pasaban por algo, y si ella le había buscado, era porque él sólo tenía que dejarse llevar por el vendaval que ella suponía y ver qué le deparaba la vida.

Allí, junto a Hermione, se sentía seguro, en un lugar protegido del mundo. Era extraño ¿No era, acaso, el deber de un hombre proteger a una mujer? Y él lo haría, daría su vida por ella, incluso en aquel momento lo sabía, pero, ¿por qué las manos de Hermione le inspiraban tanta seguridad?

Entonces lo supo, allí, bailando con la flor más pura del jardín, supo que había peligros y luchas más oscuras que las terrenales, que el espíritu era fácilmente atraído a la negrura, pero con ella, que era más bien fuego en un día de viento, él estaba a salvo.

* * *

Este es, probablemente, todo el caramelo que en un día nublado necesitaría para seguir adelante con mi vida.

Si les ha gustado, dejen su Review.


	8. Preparativos I

8\. Preparativos I

— Las rosas son más tradicionales —Argumentó Molly Weasley.

— Sí. Pero los lirios son más elegantes —Contestó tajante Sirius.

— ¡En Italia los usan en los funerales!

— ¡Suerte que somos ingleses!

Molly lo miró furibunda.

— Además los lirios quedan más con el vestido de Hermione… — Comentó Sirius distraído.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Es mejor no tentar a la suerte con estos temas, Sirius!

— ¡Su madre me lo dijo!

Ante la mención, la señora Granger retrocedió un paso. No quería estar inmiscuida en una pelea Weasley-Black. Había presenciado unas cuantas y no le apetecía repetir.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y su padre estaban plácidamente sentados probando tartas y pastelillos para decidir qué se serviría en la boda. Aquel era el cuarto día de preparativos y Hermione podría casarse en tres días.

— Hermione, después de la prueba de catering, puedes decirme en cualquier momento que la boda se cancela —Le dijo un muy serio Charles Granger a su hija.

Ella respondió con un sonido que estaba entre un bufido y una carcajada. A su padre le costaba asimilar a su hija casada con un hombre unos veinte años mayor que ella.

— En fin, ¿cuál es tu veredicto en cuanto a la tarta de bodas? A mí me encantó la de zanahoria, pero no sé yo si quede mucho para una tarta de bodas.

— Bueno, cualquier tarta queda con un buen glaseado blanco, ¡Lo que importa es que te guste! Pero si quiere mi opinión, estos pastelillos de chocolate deben ser parte del banquete

— ¡Papá! Si sigues comiendo así, no llegarás a viejo. Yo te necesito todos los años de mi vida.

— ¡Son como volcanes de chocolate puro! —Ante la mirada fulminante de su hija, Charles se decidió por un cambio de tema—. Mira, como se pelean. Tal vez Molly debería deja al muchacho decidir la decoración de su propia boda. Pero no seré yo quien se lo diga.

Padre e hija miraron en dirección a los implicados. Molly transfiguraba un mantel en un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas con detalles rosa pálido, mientras que Sirius transformaba el juego de té en un elegante arreglo de lirios con detalles dorados.

— No sé ni por qué se molestan en contratar florestería.

— Vamos, es hora de probar los…

Todos se encontraban en una casa de campo de los Black, al sur de Inglaterra. El día después de la boda de Harry, Hermione había despertado violentamente de su sueño reparador cayendo en cuenta de que ella se casaría en breve y no habían avanzado con ningún preparativo. Antes del alba, tres cartas ya se enviaban con el fin de atajar el tema. Una para sus padres pidiéndoles de la manera más atenta, su ayuda y colaboración. Otra para Molly Weasley, que como madre mágica-adoptiva, Hermione deseaba que fuera parte del evento más importante de su vida (Hermione no podía creer que una boda reemplazara tan rápido a su graduación de Hogwarts con todos los honores). La tercera carta era para Sirius, avisándole de una inminente reunión con ella para tratar todos los asuntos y decisiones importantes. Hermione deseaba que Sirius se involucrase, siendo que también era su boda. Lo que no esperaba era que lo hiciese con tanto entusiasmo y hasta el punto de dirigir cada una de las operaciones.

El primer día de planificación, los señores Granger y la futura pareja Black, se lanzaron a un tour de todas las propiedades Black en Reino Unido para decidir en cuál se realizaría la boda. Desde casas adosadas como Grimmauld place, hasta tétricos edificios con paisajes poco inspiradores, hasta casas de descanso en playas y una en un bosque desde el cual se veían unas estrellas espectaculares, finalmente los cuatro coincidieron en una bonita propiedad en medio del campo, con un paisaje alentador, un lago y mucho espacio para un evento agradable y de buen gusto.

Al día siguiente, Hermione ya tenía su vestido de boda. Su madre había optado por llevarla a las más selectas tiendas muggles, argumentando que con todas las bodas que se estrían llevando a cabo en la comunidad mágica, las costureras no se darían abasto, cosa realmente cierta. Después de diversas pruebas con vestidos de muy variados estilos, Hermione quedó satisfecha con su elección: Sobria, elegante, hermosa. Ese mismo día, fue a Gringotts. Bajo la mirada vigilante de cuatro duendes recelosos, Sirius la condujo a una de las bóvedas familiares, la que contenía diversas reliquias de los antepasados Black. Ahí, Hermione encontró una variopinta colección de joyas, que iban desde las más extravagantes hasta las más finas y delicadas. Las mujeres Black habían tenido gustos muy diversos.

Después de ese día, fue todo organizar banquete solicitar servicios, elegir colores, adornos, mantelería, iluminación, invitaciones e invitados. Hermione quedó impactada cuando Sirius le preguntó si podrían añadir a Narcissa Malfoy, a su hijo y a su futura nuera a la lista de invitados.

— Somos pocos los Black que quedamos —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Después de la guerra, y de la muerte de Lucius, Narcissa volvió a ser un poco la joven que fue en el pasado. Al menos se interesó por la hermana con la que no había hablado desde hacía décadas, y ahora se pasa las tardes de visita con Andrómeda y jugando con Teddy. Harry me ha contado que la ha visto unas cuantas ocasiones. Esos dos comparten un vínculo especial, supongo… Harry y Narcissa. En cuanto al nuevo Lord Malfoy… bueno, Draco ha optado por casarse también, con una hija de muggles, la endogamia es fuerte en su generación sangrepurista. Pero tonto no es, ha madurado un poco, y encontró una chica rica, bruja y guapa con la que hizo buenas migas. Que por cierto, Narcissa ha enviado invitaciones para su fiesta de compromiso, una semana antes de la boda…

En ese punto Sirius puso los ojos en blanco dejando clara su opinión con respecto a los eventos con fines de interés socioeconómico más que con el fin de "Seguir la tradición aunque las cosas sean un poco apresuradas" (Léase en tono presuntuoso y petulante, que era como Sirius escuchaba la voz de Cissy en su cabeza).

— En fin, que esa es la familia y qué se le va a hacer… —Concluyó Sirius murmurando un "Lo entendí un poco tarde pero dicen que nunca es tarde" que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar— Quedamos pocos Black, Hermione, después de todo, deberíamos estar en buenos términos.

— Claro, está bien —Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Por mi parte no hay problema, ni resentimiento hacia los Malfoy (Tal vez con el difunto Lucios sí, pero…)

Sirius soltó una risita.

— Lo que quiero decir, es que puedes invitar a quién desees. Tampoco tienes que justificar tus decisiones o con quién te relacionas. Entiendo lo que es la familia y sé que es importante. Además creo que será divertido volver a ver a Malfoy. El último año de Hogwarts aclaramos ciertos puntos y aunque obviamente no somos amigos ni nada similar… bueno, ahora seremos familia y podré torturarle con ese simple hecho —En los ojos de la chica había un brillo sádico.

Hacía tiempo que las heridas con respecto al escualiducho muchacho habían cerrado. Hermione entendía que la forma en que lo educaron más el hecho de ser un niño mimado y vivir en un ambiente violento no era la culpa de Draco. Y lo mismo aplicaba para la mayoría de Slytherins. El trío dorado y el resto de sus amigos a veces tenían conversaciones al respecto. Ya no era niños, habían madurado, y tras largas charlas, la necesidad de buscar culpables ya no recaía en sus excompañeros de clase que largamente los habían menospreciado, sino en algo más profundo y complejo como lo eran las ideas discriminatorias que se habían instalado en la comunidad mágica desde prácticamente toda la vida.

— Vamos a imaginar… Mi hermosa esposa atormentando a mi pobre sobrinito —Dijo Sirius con Sorna, pero con evidente alivio.

— ¡No puede ser, me convertiré en la tía de Malfoy! —Chilló Hermione entre escandalizada y divertida. La situación resultaba hilarante.

— "¡Tía Hermione, tía Hermione! ¿puedo comer más tarta?"

Ambos estallaron en risas.

Durante la semana previa a la boda, Sirius y Hermione habían optado a cenar todas las noches juntos para habituarse a la compañía mutua. Después de la cena (ya fuera en restaurant muggle o mágico, o en la residencia de cualquiera de ellos) iban juntos Grimmauld Place para tomar un café y charlar.

Aquella noche, después de dejar zanjado el asunto de los arreglos florales y haber supervisado la instalación de la pista de baile, Hermione y su futuro esposo tomaban Té y café respectivamente.

— A lo mejor si convenzo a tu padre de que nuestro matrimonio le traerá más de eso volcanes de chocolate, consigo que me acepte un poco.

— ¡Venga ya, que mi padre te quiere!

— Me quiere lejos de ti…

— Bueno, yo tampoco soy santo de la devoción de tu madre…

— Oh, pero si hasta se alegró y todo cuando se lo conté —Dijo en tono despreocupado mientras alcanzaba su segunda taza de café de la noche, ignorando la expresión estupefacta de su prometida.

— ¿Qué tu madre qué?

— Ah, eso.

La expresión relajada de Sirius fue sustituida por una más grave.

— Bueno, le he dicho "Madre, me caso" y me ha preguntado que con quién. Le dije que contigo, después de un rato de recordar quién eras, me dijo "Colaboró con la muerte de ese bastardo, ¿verdad?" cuando le dije que en efecto, mataste un trozo de su alma y que sin ti, definitivamente Harry habría muerto desde primer año, se ha puesto en modo reflexivo. Ya me imaginaba yo por su expresión que algo tramaba, y finalmente me dijo que seguramente tendrías muchos contactos, me ha hablado como la sociedad ha cambiado a liberalista y que seguramente le agradas al populacho, que aproveche eso y que haga de ti la siguiente ministra de magia. Declaró que ya es hora de que vuelva la gloria a la familia.

Hermione flipaba en colores. Era lo más surrealista que había escuchado. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Qué McGonagall declarara que siempre estuvo enamorada de Snape?

— Creo que me perdí desde los gritos de tu madre llamándome Sangre sucia, hasta el día de hoy. Además, ¿Tu familia no era simpatizante?

— Bueno, definitivamente lo eran, hasta que al Voldemort se le ocurrió matar al hijo predilecto. Mi madre se transformó desde la muerte de Regulus…

Los ojos de Sirius se perdieron en el pasado, y después de un sonoro suspiro, comenzó a contarle a Hermione una parte enterrada de su pasado.

_Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Sirius estaba en Azkabán. Aunque por su aspecto, parecía que tuviese ahí ya una década. Se negaba a comer el escaso y deprimente alimento que le daban, deliraba de dolor y era incapaz de dormir._

_En esas condiciones lo encontró Walburga Black, su madre._

_— Levanta, Sirius._

_— Madre, que placer._

_— No estoy para groserías, Sirius —Contestó tajante— He solicitado un juicio en tu nombre. Pero no me la ponen fácil. Esos cerdos…_

_Sirius levantó una ceja. La miraba escéptico. _

_— Por los astros, Sirius. Soy tu madre, te di la vida y te conozco desde antes de nacer. ¿Crees que creería de pronto que traicionaste a James Potter? —Sonrió irónica—, habrías condenado a todos los Black antes que traicionarle a él. Habrías muerto y entregado tu alma. Despreciaste a tu familia y volcaste en él tu vida. En él y en esos engendros mestizos sangre sucia que llamas amigos —Hablaba con rabia contenida y Sirius creyó verla temblar—. No me gustaron tus decisiones, ni tu compañía, ni el modo en que has llevado tu vida, no hace falta que te lo repita, lo sabes perfectamente. Pero reconozco en ti la lealtad que lleva por bandera nuestra familia, y si algo es incapaz de hacer un Black es traicionar a los suyos. Y los tuyos no éramos nosotros._

_Sirius era incapaz de ver a su madre a los ojos. Nunca había podido verla, de joven, por rabia y frustración, y en aquella celda, no quería ni pensaren qué era lo que sentía._

_— Resultó que mis dos hijos eran del bando de la luz. A Regulus lo mató ese malnacido. Oh, lo sé. Regulus, mi hijo —Fue la primera vez que el joven mago escuchaba una inflexión en la voz de su madre, que rota por el dolor, tardó un rato en recuperarse._

_— ¿A qué has venid, madre?_

_— Necesito pruebas. Tendrás un juicio y soy la encargada de luchar por ti. Se niegan a darte el beneficio de la duda. Esos prejuicios tuyos, que las cosas son blancas o negras… sólo que tú te creías rojo y dorado. Pero eso no importa, realmente a nadie le importa. Si hubieses prestado más atención lo sabrías. Para todos esos magos que te creen culpable no eres un Gryffindor, eres un Balck, y por tanto, culpable. _

_La perspectiva de un juicio para Black se vio trastocada cuando Walburga Black fue asesinada. En su casa, en su propia cama. Sola como estaba, con la única compañía de un elfo doméstico. Años después, Sirius supuso que habría sido Bella. Sólo un Black podría entrar en la propiedad, y sólo con un Black Kreatcher bajaría la guardia._

_Los doce años que pasó en prisión, Sirius vivió envenenándose. La traición de Peter. El silencio de Remus. La inactividad de Dumbledore, la credulidad de McGonagall. La desconfianza de toda la Orden del Fénix. Y cuando finalmente salió de Azkabán, fingió que todo estaba bien. Realmente trató de perdonar a Remus, y a los demás. Es decir, su lado racional lo hizo, aunque en su interior, su corazón no era capaz. _

…

—Y así, cuando esta casa se convirtió en el cuartel general de la orden, todo en veneno de mi madre salió, para ella, la deslealtad, mediocridad y derrota van ligados a los que no son puros. Gritaba a Remus, a los Weasley, a ti, a Harry porque según ella era parte de la causa de mi encierro. Después, en soledad, se dedicaba a envenenarme en contra del mundo. En parte por eso siempre fui muy cascarrabias, me debatía entre el perdón y dejar atrás al pasado, y el eterno discurso de mi madre.

Suspiró, y trató de recordar por qué habían llegado hasta ahí.

— La cosa es que mi madre te acepta bastante más de lo que tu padre me acepta a mí —Dijo con un falso tomo relajado, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Para Hermione no coló. Abandonó su refugio en una butaca y se sentó junto a su prometido, abrazándole.

— Las cosas empiezan a sanar cuando hablas de ellas. En cualquier caso, yo estaré aquí contigo a partir de ahora. Seremos familia y te prometo, que podrás confiar en mí. Sirius, te quiero.

Y no era mentira, ambos lo sabían. Tampoco era un amor romántico, no se mentían. Pero los dos sabían que una nueva luz se arrojaba sobre su relación, y era una luz de esperanza

¡Hey, desde el año pasado no actualizaba! Jajajaja, basta. Terrible broma de año nuevo. Lo cierto es que hace mucho tiempo no había nuevo capítulo. Es un poco más largo de lo usual, espero que lo disfruten.

¡Gracias infinitas por sus reviews! Son ustedes las que habéis hecho posible esta actualización básicamente porque sus comentarios atraen a la inspiración. Si sois nuevas, son bienvenidas a comentar, hermosas.

Ya lo saben, con respecto a este capítulo, decidme lo que les parece. Hemos abordado más a Sirius, ¿Les parece legítimo como lo he hecho?. ¡Lo cierto es que no todo es blanco o negro como no lo hace creer JK en los libros, o eso quiero creer.

¡Hasta a próxima, que espero esa pronto!


	9. Preparativos II

II

La organización de la boda estaba tan avanzada que a Hermione le parecía que las horas avanzaban a un ritmo alarmante.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que Sirius fuese tan eficiente a la hora de dirigir eventos y gestionar mil cosas a la vez. Claro que la magia acortaba radicalmente todos los plazos de entrega, y facilitaba todas las cuestiones. Sí, la magia y el dinero, dado que Sirius no escatimaba ni regateaba. También había que hablar del atractivo y encanto natural del prometido de Hermione, que con una sonrisa ponía en marcha a todas las contratistas.

"Mira Hermione, esta es Clarissa. La dueña de la florestería Los Tulipanes de Morgana, ella se encargará de todo."

Mirada evaluativa por parte de Clarissa.

"Mira cariño, ¿te gusta el arreglo? Irán en todas las mesas. Sí, los colores son hermosos ¿verdad'"

Mirada fulminante por parte de Clarissa.

Y así toda una sucesión de mujeres con las que Sirius hablaba, y a las cuales luego presentaba a Hermione, recordándoles que estaba a punto de dejar de ser soltero. Miradas fulminantes. Gestos evaluativos. Miradas triunfales después de la evaluación. Miradas furibundas después de que Sirius dejara de lado a esas mujeres por poner atención a su esposa, en vez de en ellas, como si Hermione las hubiese humillado personalmente con su ¿Existencia? ¿Por tener menos atractivo que ellas pero aun así ser la futura señora Black?

Hermione suspiró audiblemente. Se encontraba en san Mungo. Ese día ella y Sirius tenían una cita para tratar los temas de la planificación familiar. Volvió a suspirar audiblemente, llamando la atención de una pelirroja guapísima.

Se trataba de una mujer de profundos ojos azules y llameante cabello rojo. Iba vestida con ropa muggle, informal, con exquisito gusto, y evidentes prendas caras.

— ¿Mucho en lo que pensar? —Preguntó la desconocida con una sonrisa. Ella también estaba esperando ser llamada por una sanadora para realizarse las pruebas reglamentarias.

— Y que lo digas —Respondió Hermione —, esta es una semana de locos ¿No es así? Apenas puedo pensar, creo que estoy en modo escéptica y no termino de creerme que vaya a casarme.

— ¡Lo sé! Yo estaba prácticamente decidida a no volver a pisar suelo británico. Y mírame. ¡Voy a casarme! A mi padre casi le da un infarto. Ya estaba aceptando que tendría que ser él quien me visitara en el extranjero. La verdad es que no sé si está contento o deprimido.

— Vaya, yo ni siquiera consideré irme ¿sabes? Mi vida entera está en estas tierras, con las personas que viven aquí. Supongo que pude haberme mudado junto con mis padres a otro sitio, pero simplemente no lo concibo.

— Ya, tienes razón. El caso es que yo no vivo aquí. La familia de mi madre es nórdica. Me críe en Noruega. Visitaba a mi padre en verano, y unos cuantos inviernos. ¡Conocí a mi futuro marido en un bar, pensando que era mi despedida del país!

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Hemione riendo, pronto fue acompañada por su interlocutora. La chica desconocida era alegre, chispeante e inspiraba confianza. Además era evidentemente una chica que se abría fácilmente a los demás, lo que denotaba falta de malicia.

— ¡Es hilarante! El caso es que estaba yo en un bar. Muggle, por cierto. El caso es que estaba pasando el tiempo, una especie de despedida a la ciudad, supongo. Me topé con él, bebimos juntos y nos fuimos a un hotel. Conectamos enseguida… si me entiendes —Le guiñó el ojo—, y bueno, no creí que fuese mago, se desenvolvía perfectamente en el mundo muggle, los magos que yo conozco son más bien patosos, y mal vestidos.

Hermione asintió, recordando a los Weasley en sus primeros años de colegio. Lo cierto es que Ron no era capaz ni de decir la palabra Teléfono. Definitivamente entendía a la chica.

— El caso es que por la mañana, mientras me vestía, encontré su varita. Ambos nos miramos una fracción de segundo con la sorpresa pintada en la cara, él con un poco de pánico y yo con un aire de diversión. Entonces no pude contenerme y estallé en risas, ante su cara de confusión y un poquito de humillación, la verdad, le mostré mi propia varita.

— Una bonita presentación. Imagino que si un muggle con el que me he liado, encuentra mi varita, no sabría cómo actuar, ¿Pr qué una persona cargaría con una variata mágica? Una situación muy difícil, ciertamente.

— ¡Lo sé! Luego me ha confesado que se quedó en blanco. En fin, que desayunamos juntos, hablamos de la ley matrimonial, de nuestras vidas. De que para mí era fácil abandonar el país, y para él imposible. Su familia, como todas las sangre pura, imagino, guarda gran parte de su poder en sus casas ancestrales.

— ¿Cómo han terminado juntos? Por lo que veo, prácticamente se conocen.

— El caso es que unos días después, tuve un sueño premonitorio. Era yo, con hijos, y mis hijos eran como él —Suspiró—, ¿quién soy yo para ignorar los designios de los dioses? Lo contacté. Como te he dicho conectamos en seguida, en muchos aspectos. Él no tenía opciones y yo… tuve una visión. En mi instrucción como maga me enseñaron a conectar con el futuro y a no ignorar los designios del destino.

— Bueno, y ¿él como reaccionó? —Preguntó una intrigada Hermione. Su propia opinión respecto a la adivinación (al menos a la adivinación enseñada en Hogwarts) era bastante pobre para que si alguien le venía con ese cuento, lo mandara a tomar por culo.

— Le gusto —Sonrió—. Le parezco refrescante. Se relaja a mi lado, puede ser él mismo. Es bastante retraído, desconfiado, arisco, supongo que muchos hijos de la guerra lo son. Creo que el hecho de no haberla vivido, de no conocerlo desde aquello, le relaja. Hizo algunas cosas malas, lo sé perfectamente.

— ¡Hermione Granger! —Llamó una enérgica bruja vestida es blanco.

— Bueno, supongo que es mi turno. Fue un placer conocerte —Le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano—. No me queda más que desearte que el destino os sea propicio.

— Gracias, Hermione Granger —Respondió con una sonrisa enigmática—. Nos volveremos a ver. Yo soy Eyra Darcy.

...

En la consulta del sanador, ya con todas las pruebas realizadas, Hermione le contaba la animada conversación con Eyra. Entonces llegó una bruja de aspecto impecable, tomando asiento y abriendo un expediente bastante gordo.

— Buenos días, señores Black, ¿No le molestará que la llame así, verdad? De todas formas, yo soy Hilda Bane, seré quien lleve su planificación familiar y posteriormente, el control de sus embarazos.

La pareja asintió, ignorando sus emociones ante los inminentes hijos que en un futuro cercano, tendrían. Hablar de ello lo hacía mucho más real, y por ello, ambos habían evitado el tema como un acuerdo tácito. Hermione tomó aire para intentar controlar sus latidos. La sanadora Bane sonrió, reconocía todos los signos de nerviosismo que veía en la pareja Black, veía las mismas expresiones en los otros matrimonios con los que trataba. Retomó su discurso intentando llevarlos hacia la parte técnica del tema.

— Como bien sabrán, el ministerio, en conjunto con san Mungo ha diseñado planes específicos para mejorar la tasa de natalidad —sonrió irónica—. Por nuestra parte. Nuestro deber es procurar la fertilidad de las parejas y cuidar del desarrollo de los productos, sus futuros hijos.

Primeramente, y de forma estándar la señora deberá tomar estas pociones —Dijo acercándole unos frascos con contenido azul—. Esto para que su cuerpo se fortalezca, es una especie de multivitamínico. También, sin excepción ambos deberán ingerir estas —Le pasó a cada uno un frasco con poción blancuzca, la de Sirius espesa, y la de Hermione más fluida—. Esta, en el caso de la mujer, cambia el moco cervical, haciéndolo más eficiente en su función de facilitar el paso del moco cervical. En el caso del hombre, permite la generación de más espermatozoides, favoreciendo la espermatogénesis.

Esta otra —continuó, mostrándoles una poción purpura—, hace posible la maduración de más folículos ováricos, es decir, dos o más ovocitos maduran, dando lugar a embarazos múltiples. Se ofrece a las parejas como opción, para que la consideren.

Sirius y Hermione se miraron analizando la idea. La primera en tomar la palabra, dejando que su lado racional actuara, en lugar de dejarse llevar por el pánico en el que, si la perspectiva de un bebé la alteraba, la de mellizos o trillisos, la volvía loca.

— Tengo entendido que los embarazos múltiples tienden a tener más complicaciones que los embarazos comunes, los bebés tienden a nacer prematuros en lugar de terminar su desarrollo de nueve meses… Además, sería yo una madre primeriza, no es una buena idea comenzar con más de uno.

— Por supuesto, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, esta debe ser presentada como una opción. Al ser los matrimonios prácticamente forzados, puede llegar a existir una incompatibilidad en ciertos aspectos y ciertamente el ministerio no quiere que esto interfiera en los vástagos que las parejas deben tener. Para muchos, copular dos veces o una, y tener ya a sus tres hijos, es una idea excelente.

— Oh, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con copular, por eso no debe preocuparse —Dijo Sirius con un semblante falsamente serio, haciendo que su prometida enrojeciera como virgen, y que la medimaga suprimiera una risa.

— Muy bien, entonces, en este pergamino se les explican las tomas de casa una de las pociones que deberán estar consumiendo, sus efectos, y unas dosis de poción estimulante, en caso de que la necesiten. El día después de su boda, después del mediodía, un agente del ministerio les visitará para comprobar que, en efecto, consumaron su matrimonio.

...

Ya por la tarde, después de una silenciosa cena, Hermione miró muy seria a su futuro marido.

— ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con esa cata de vinos que tenemos pendiente? Realmente necesito emborracharme.

* * *

¡Hey! Cuando dije que vuestros Reviews atraían a la inspiración, lo dije en serio.

En fin, ¿Qué os ha perecido? Hemos conocido a una nueva chica que en próximos capítulos tendrá más participación. ¿Quién creéis que es su prometido?

La visita a San Mungo nos recuerda que esto es un asunto forzado, ¡y la inminente presencia de una muy aclamada descendencia Black!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
